Question: Compute: $9 \cdot \frac{1}{13} \cdot 26.$
Solution: We have  \[9\cdot \frac{1}{13}\cdot 26 = 9\cdot \frac{26}{13} = 9\cdot (26\div 13) = 9\cdot 2 = \boxed{18}.\]